


Little Jerry stories

by Axire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Normal Life, Other, Trying to do cute things, family love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axire/pseuds/Axire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Jerry is a "Little" (Bittybones don't belong to me, but to fucken-crybaby, and I just prefer to use the name "Little" because is cutier)(and Little Jerry is an original idea from NaughtySans)(all tumblr stuff).<br/>So, Little Jerry is alone because he's ugly, and nobody like him. Fortunalty, a human adopt him, and they live their normally life...Or maybe not ? Who know ? ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Jerry stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's my first Undertale fanfiction, and I'm not a native english, so please, don't mind the mistake in the text. I don't know if I will do more of this story, but maybe ^_^ Tell me if you want more of it or if you had appreciate this little story.
> 
> Enjoy <3

It's been a few weeks since Mommy let all the Littles to the adoption center. Little Jerry miss her so much, and didn't understand why she did this. At first, all his siblings were crying, and he search comfort with them. But they push him right away.  
They never really like him ; He was like the little ugly duckling of the family. Even Cherry would run away when he see him coming to reassure him from his anxiety.

But soon, people came at the adoption center. At first, everybody was so afraid of being adopted and separate from the other, but the mommy and the daddy were so nice that all the littles ones wanted to be with them.

Little Jerry have seen his brothers and sisters go, one after the other, but nobody ever pick him.  
It's not a surprise for him, because he know that everybody find him so ugly. And he was so clumsy and weird, he doesn't even look like the others of his family.

But then, one day, someone came to the center. They watch every Littles with big eyes of adoration. Little Jerry didn't think twice about it, and go sit in a corner of the room to read a little book, especially design for the Littles. After all, why would this person would chose him ? Nobody ever had.

 

"What are you reading ?"

 

A shadow cover him, and Little Jerry turn around to see the person from a second ago. Shivering, he look again at his book before answering.

 

"I...it's The Hunchback of Notre-Dame.... It's about a very ugly man, who fall in love with a really beautiful woman...And it's about history of France and all..."

 

The Little was so frightened that he stuttered. No one have never seem to show interest in him or something he can do. He wait for the answer with anticipation.

 

"Wow, that's a really good book, I love it too ! But it's really difficult to read it. Do you read a lot ?"

 

Little Jerry nooded shyly. He wanted to cry with happiness, but he didn't wanted to the other person to think he's weird. So, he take a confident look, close the book and throw it away. He then stand up in front of the human and speak a little louder :

 

"Nah, you know, I don't read books. It's for nerds...and stuff. I like more cool stuff...It's a friend's book, not mine...I'm not *that* weird to read that kind of stuff..."

 

But, at his surprised, the adult seems disppointed and a little bit sad. 

 

"Are you sure about it ? You know, it's not very nice to throw a book. Each one is very precious, because you carry a little world in your hands. It's okay to like reading books, and you're not weird if it's the case." They say.

 

After openning big eyes, Little Jerry stay silent for a few second, looking at the floor in shame. He then run to pick up the book in his arms, and come back to the human with a shy smile.

 

"Yes..you...you're right. I will never throw a book again. Sorry."

 

The human give a wide smile to the Little one, and pick him in their hands.

 

"Wh...what ?! What are you doing ?!" Ask Little Jerry with surprise.

 

They went to the nurse of adoption, who took a weird look at the baby in the hand, and lift her eyes to the human.

 

"You reeeally want this one ? I know he can inspire pity, but you don't have to take him..."

"YES, I really want this one. Can I have the paper for the adoption, pleeeease ?!" Answer the person with anger in their voice.

 

With a sigh, the nurse invite the person to fill the paper. After some minutes, all the steps were complete, the human gaze at Little Jerry.

 

"Do you want to say goodbye ?"

 

With a quick look for his siblings, he nod.

 

"No...it's okay."

 

The two of them get out of the center. The Little speak with his small voice.

 

"Th..thanks ! Thanks a lot ! ...hmm"

"[Mommy]...You can call me [Mommy]" Respond the adult with a kiss on their baby.

 

And the face of Little Jerry become bright of hapiness. He blush, and give a hug to the thumb of his new parent, and say.

 

"Thanks....[Mommy]...I love you."


End file.
